1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to flagstaffs and, more specifically, to a system for connection to an existing structure such as a light post or the like, and means to raise, and lower a pennant from the structure. A pennant pole is pivotally attached to a slide bracket and allows the slide bracket to move up and down the structure. The pennant pole includes a means, such as washer rings, for releasably attaching a pennant. The system includes a locking means to keep the pennant pole stable while displaying the pennant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other flag and pennant displaying devices. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,345,621 issued to R. E. Mothershead on Apr. 4, 1944.
Another patent was issued to R. Ellis on Apr. 27, 1948 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,444,500. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,779 was issued to J. Mader on Mar. 10, 1953 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 16, 1954 to E. L. Martin as U.S. Pat. No. 2,672,118.
Another patent was issued to Judson O. Miller on Jun. 28, 1971 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,520. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,202 was issued to Aniceto R. Visitacion on Jul. 27, 1971. Another was issued to Clifton E. Jones on May 18, 1976 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,116 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 15, 1988 to David U. Hillstrom as U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,803.
Internationally, a patent was issued to Thibault Blandine on Sep. 25, 1987 as France Patent Number FR2596185. A Spain Patent No. ES2020452 was issued to Manuel Gomez Barragan on Jan. 8, 1991. Another German patent was issued to Franz Pracherstorfer on Oct. 2, 2003 as Patent No DE 10311703.